parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's movie-spoof of "Star Wars The Clone Wars (TV Series)" Cast *Anakin Skywalker - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Padme Amidala - May Maple (Pokemon) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Yoda - Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) *R2-D2 - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *C-3PO - Timon (The Lion King) *Mace Windu - Mad Jack (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Count Dooku - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail) *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Taran's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ash Ketchum's lightsaber will be dark blue, and will have the fx4.wav, Hum 4.wav, and the fx5.wav sound effects throughou the entire movie. *Cat R. Waul's lightsaber will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects through the entire movie. *Fat Cat will have four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red, because these four lightsabers will have the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rainbow Dash's lightsaber will be green and will have the lightsaber_03.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects thoughout the entire movie. *Spyro's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the fx4.wav, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gumball Watterson's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Numbuh 4's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the movie. *Cholena's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the movie. *Gloria's lightsaber will be green and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the movie. *Alex's lightsaber will be green and will have the fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Marty's lightsaber will be green and will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Fievel's lightsabers will be light blue and orange, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Olivia's lightsabers will be yellow and green, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Star Wars Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs